Too far
by beareagle13
Summary: Ed makes choices way out of his usual comfort zone and know he has to pay but he might have gone too far. Probably no romance unless very requested First Story so take it semi-easy ENJOY


**Author's Notes**

**Hello everybody I'm a new author so please take it a bit easy on the reviews and please constructive criticism only. With that let's get into the story.**

**Edward's POV**

"Well Brother that was most definitely something out of this world" says by walking armor of a little brother Alphonse. "Ya well it sure as hell could've gone worse" I reply back as we start to walk into our military dorm fresh out of the hospital. We had just gotten done with healing after our run in with the homunculus at Laboratory Five.

I went over to our small kitchen table to sit down and ruffle through the day's mail. As I was going through it I saw a letter that I knew was inevitably going to come. "Hey Al" I yelled out to my brother in the other room "Ya" he says back. "I'm gonna head out for a walk ok? Maybe run by Colonel Bastard's office and check in. Then I might go down to the bar to see if I can pick up some girl, ya know Al these past few weeks have made look back on life and shown me I need to go out and have more fun OK?" I yell out to him. "Uh sure Brother do you want me come with you" he replies back. "Nah, I'll be fine" I say back as I run out the door midway pulling over my coat.

As I walk through the streets of Central I wonder if I made the right decision, made the right deal. But there is only one way to find out is there not. As I finally turn the corner I see the place where I guess we were gonna do it. A very worn down building with small bits of moss and ivy coming down the side brick. I knock on the door a few times and wait for someone to answer the door. "The doors open come in" I hear as I go through the door. The inside is a lot like the outside very worn down "Come up the stairs and first door on the left" I hear in the same voice from before.

As I go up the steps and enter through the door I could only be shocked into paralysis at the horror that was meant for me. Inside of the room were the two homunculus who I had just barely survived an encounter standing next to something that could make even the most hardcore bondage person cringe at the sight. The wall to my immediate right filled with whips, riding crops, tasers, knives, some type of torture device that doesn't even look like something any military would use, and lastly some weird sort of tube. As the two homunculus begin to take of the straps of what would seem to be some type of X-shaped thing with a loop to hold my penis to my one leg. I began to have second thoughts about all of this but in my mind I just repeated my new mantra "It's all for Al, It's all for Al".

With that in mind I slowly moved toward the thing where I knew I was going to be for the entire night. That was not the hardest part though the hardest part was being that one of the people no excuse me the homunculus who would partake in this this rape had the face and the body of my mom. "Don't worry honey mommy's about to make it all better ok" she says in a sickeningly sweet voice that sounds too much like my mother's. "Yes don't worry it will only hurt a tiny bit so just sit back get strapped in and let Lust and Mommy do their work" she says in an also all too sweet voice. So with no other choice I lay back unto the wooden structure and before she buckles the last strap I ask "You do promise that you will help me, right?" She replies back "Oh yes most certainly we'll help you."

So they begin their work on me whipping me, cutting into my flesh, caressing my body, calling me a bitch and a lowly whore, raping me but never letting me get my release always strapping my dick back in the loop, all of this while whispering sweet nothings in my ear. As I make my way back to my dorm. I see my brother heading towards me, now being that I was all bruised and cut up I didn't want him seeing me like this. So I hid in an alley and waited for him to pass me up.

As I finally get home I quickly go to the bathroom to see just how bad I look. Looking into the mirror I can barely recognize myself, so I grab some makeup I have hidden for whenever I need to hide injuries from Al (as that happens quite a bit) and rapidly put it onto my face. It was only after I had finally finished up that I realized just how tired I really was. With that I fall face first into the warm embrace of my mattress where I could give less of a shit about the world around me.

I wake up to a push from who I could only guess would be my brother. "Brother are you ok" he asks worriedly. I guess that would be normal if you were to find your brother seemingly passed out on the bed. "Ya ya you about me too much Al I swear you gotta worry about something else for once in your life, OK" I say back to him. "Ok ok I was only worried so much because you didn't come home last night" he questions me. "Oh ya sorry about that I met some cute chick at the bar last night and forgot to call you to tell you that so sorry. Now how about we go see Colonel Bastard to get some more paperwork alright" I say back. "Ok fine but next time just call me I really was worried" he says back to me. "I know Al I know."

**END NOTES**

**Well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter so please review it helps me write better. Bye**


End file.
